fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Blood Slayer Magic
describing the Dark Dragon}} Dragon's Blood Slayer Magic (勢力の竜: 殺意の魔法, Zeiryoku no Ryu: Satsui no Mahō, lit. "Power of a Dragons Blood: Ritual Killing Magic"): is a Lost form of Dragon Slayer Magic believed to be derived from the ritual used by 's to create Dragon Slayer's. It is Blood Magic developed by Dragons, used to strengthen and empower human's, until they too undergo a ghastly transformation to become Dragon's themselves. Overview 'History' Dragon's Blood Slayer Magic is old, perhaps one of the oldest forms of Dragon Slayer Magic, created in an era where war between the Dragons and humanity had only just begun. Humanity was on the brink of extinction, for against the sheer overwhelming might of the Dragon's what could a mere human accomplish? Magicians and sympathetic Dragon's eventually created a blood ritual, one that would grant a human the most coveted of all powers; the ability to slay a dragon. Thus Dragon Slayer's were born, but these first generation Slayers were twisted by their new-found power into monsters. Like a Dragon they developed an insatiable appetite for human flesh, and to their discovery, they gained the ability to greatly empower themselves by consuming and bathing in the blood of other living creatures. These Dragon Slayers fed on humans by the thousands to gain incredible strength that would allow them to fight on equal ground against Dragons. Tyrants, dictators and cultists, these Dragon Slayers drunk on their power gradually transformed into Dragon's themselves, and joined the legion's of Dragons who sought to rule over man. Eventually the method became more refined, allowing Dragon's to harness the power of the elements instead, and these Dragon Slayers unburdened by ravenous hunger maintained their minds and virtue in order to finally end the civil war. 'Description' Dragon's Blood Slayer Magic is old magic, with roots predating the four-hundred years ago. Blood and power have always been tied together, for Dragons were the first creatures born into the world. They were the architects who shaped all the mountains, rivers and oceans. The world was a canvas and they its artist. Within their bodies flowed power absolute. Blood is the essence of all sentient life, it is the marker and blueprint of existence. The beating of a heart is a rhythm, and its pulse distinguishes between life and death. The natural order of all things is that to live one must kill and consume the life of another, their blood bringing nourishment and strength. It is this inviolable truth that defines the power of the ritual of Dragon Blood Slayer Magic. To understand the ritual one fact must be made clear. Dragon Slayers are created when a Dragon performs the ritual which infuses their blood in the body of a human. This ritual magic changes the very physiology of a human, changes the nature of their magic in order to allow them to consume raw eternano in whatever element the dragon had an affinity for, and transform that into power. Dragon Blood Ritual Magic, however is the old form, in which only by drinking, consuming and bathing in the blood of their enemies, can a Slayer obtain power. In their blood they are able to channel its power to heighten their physical abilities so that even in human form they possess the prowess of a Dragon. By focusing on the magic in their blood they can sharpen their senses, to gain the sight, scent and supernal sensory perception of a Dragon. The Law of Nature dictates that in order to survive, one must slay another and partake of their flesh and blood, providing sustenance and nourishment. The power of the living is measured by the dead that lay at their feet. Dragon Blood Magic embodies this spiritual concept, for by drinking and consuming the life force of another being, that power is added to their own. These Slayers only need to inflict a single wound, and from one drop of blood obtain the power of any Dragon they faced. Truly theirs was a versatile ability that allowed them to readily adapt to any foe they faced. Even without the consumption of another's blood, they could harness their own to achieve extraordinary feats of physical athleticism and power. A single swipe of their hand would have the strength of a Dragon's claw. Their roar could shake the earth and bring out the most primal fear etched into the memories of all living things; Dragon's are coming... run. Blood Consumption Blood is at the core of this magic, it is their strength yet it is also their greatest weakness. Dragon Blood Slayers while having the magic and blood of a dragon are still bound in human form. They possess a ravenous appetite that never ceases no matter how much they consume. This hunger generally lends itself to madness and those who fall victim to it are nothing more than mindless monsters driven only by instinct to feed. *'Voracious Madness' (渓壑発狂, Keigai Hakkyou): this refers to the psychological condition that plagues a Dragon Blood Slayer. Their bodies are capable of metabolizing virtually anything they consume. Meat, plants, inorganic material such as rock, sand, it matters not. These Slayers are forever bound to a hunger that is insatiable. Such Slayers develop peculiar palates, some for rare gemstones, and others for foods poisonous to ordinary humans, regardless they all have one thing in common. Blood is the only source where they are able to obtain true power. For this reason many become consumed by the desire to cannibalize on other humans and Dragons. Their mouths are capable of undergoing a grotesque metamorphosis becoming draconic, even demonic as they consume their prey. Such hunger allows them to eat endlessly allowing them to devour an entire Dragon if need be. Conversely compared to other Slayers, they can be "starved". If they are withheld from consuming food, especially blood, their powers actually weaken over time. They do not recover their energy unless provided proper nourishment. This is the curse of their voracious appetite. In the span of a single night they could consume the entirety of a village, adding each man, woman and child's strength to his own. Yet if deprived of such food, it is possible to weaken them to a point where even a civilian with no martial training could defeat this wounded predator. If they are denied food long enough, they will soon cannibalize on themselves, until they are destroyed. *'Blood Ascendancy' (血生興起, Ketsukouki): When a Dragon Blood Slayer consumes the blood of another being, they gain what is referred to as Blood Ascendancy. It is the transference of power inherit in blood, for blood carries in it, the memories, the knowledge, and the essence of whomsoever it was taken from. A Slayer gains access to the victims memories, and experiences. Their skills are added to his own, even a portion of their magic and magical abilities depending on how much is consumed. Should a Slayer consume a significant portion, such as a limb, they gain even greater power. By consuming the entire being, they are even able to take on their physical appearance. With access to their memories and personalities, they can perfectly mimic anyone they have recently fed upon. This is one of the primary reasons these Slayers were so monstrous, is that they could hunt and kill without anyone ever knowing. For Dragon Blood Slayers, this is incredibly addicting as they experience a pleasure and high so potent while under its effects, that they inevitably succumb to the madness of their hunger. However these abilities are temporary. Their high metabolism ensures that any power gained in this fashion is fleeting. A Slayer only retains Blood Ascendancy for up to 24 hours after consumption, thereafter the memories and skills fade away. 'Dragon Magic' The draconic blood that flows through the veins of a Dragon Blood Slayer is raw power, it is strength unyielding that empowers their bodies and grants them the ability to wield the magic of Dragons. The irony of Dragon Blood Magic is that it revolves around life, protection and nature. Originally they were to be used as support forces, enhancing the defenses of other Dragons and themselves, but instead corrupted their power into something resembles death, power and the desecration of nature instead. Compared to the more modern Dragon Slayer Magic's that exist, Dragon Blood Slayer Magic retains its roots in the ancient draconic language and script. *'Floísvos Drákos' (φλοίσβος δράκος, フロイスボスドラコス; Furoisubosu Dorakosu, Greek for, "Roaring Dragon"): The embodiment of a dragon's fearsome power is the roar they unleash upon their enemies. A single exhalation, and the world is thrown into chaos. Howling winds rip apart the surrounding area, while thunderous shockwaves crash against the forces of nature bending everything around him until they break. This is one of the most primal applications of his inheritance and power, when Nero unleashes his Dragon's Roar, it releases powerful waves of destructive force that radiate outward crushing the ground beneath him, slam into objects with enough force to shatter them instantly and send anything nearby hurtling away at high speeds. Yet it is not the destructive potential that makes this roar so fearsome, but that it induces a mania within the minds of its victims. Terrifying to behold, fear crawls up their spines, stills their hands and paralyzes their bodies, for Nero becomes the very avatar of their nightmares. It is the sound of death, a declaration announcing the return of nature's most powerful of all predators. It seeps into their minds like a poison, tainting their courage, feeding their doubt, and choking their resolve until they are nothing more than a trembling fool cowering in the dark waiting to be killed. The sound echoes for miles outward and even those unable to see or understand why they cling to their clothes for protection understand the instinct to flee. *'Nýchi Drákou' (Νύχι Δράκου, Greek for, "Dragon's Claw"): *'Fterá Tou Drákou' (Φτερά του δράκου, Greek for, "Wings of the Dragon"): *'Giortí̱ Drákou' (γιορτή δράκου, Greek for, "Dragon's Feast"): Although considered a spell, this magic is what allows the Dragon Blood Slayer to consume his victims and whatever else they may desire and convert that into energy. In the case of blood consumed, magical energy and Blood Ascendancy. The magic origin of a Dragon Blood Slayer is altered by the use of this magic, allowing it to recognize the eternano within the consumed blood and draw that power out, converting it into a source that the Dragon Blood Slayer can use. As a passive ability it renders the jaws of a Dragon Blood Slayer the ability to unhinge and greatly expand as a draconic transformation alters the teeth to become sharper, more jagged and elongated much like the maw of a Dragon. Like snakes, Dragon Blood Slayers can consume beings easily several times their body mass in a single gulp, their high metabolism quickly breaking down the food into base materials. A Dragon Blood Slayer derives the most sustenance from blood, but if necessary they can consume non-organic materials. This however is a delaying tactic, to stave off starvation and is rarely if ever used. The nature of this magic also allows them in a single inhale draw in all ambient blood that is nearby, much like how other slayers can consume their element. *'Thysía Aímatos' (θυσία αίματος, Greek for, "Blood Sacrifice"): The blood that flows through their bodies is a coveted source of power, the root of their strength and the very principle by which they live. All power has a price, and that payment is almost always paid in blood. For a Dragon Blood Slayer, this concept is as real and true as any other. To access their unique abilities they must draw strength from this source, sacrificing their own vitality and magic in order to unleash even greater ferocity upon their foes. Yet the secret of this power lies in Blood Ascendency, their ability to absorb the strength and abilities of those they consume. By using that as a source of power they are able to at its loss temporarily increase their power or perform a vastly augmented spell. Dragon Magic is notoriously powerful, but the spells available are exhausting to any human, even a Dragon Blood Slayer might face annihilation should he attempt to use such power without proper preparation. **'Krýstallo Aíma ti̱s Zo̱í̱s' (κρύσταλλο αίμα της ζωής, Greek for, "Life-Blood Crystal"): A dragon spell developed by Nero, it is a ritual magic that transmutes blood into a Lacrima shard. By sacrificing the boon he obtains from Blood Ascendency, Nero can crystalize the strengths, skills, abilities and memories of those he has consumed into pure Lacrima using this spell. Ingenious in its creation, its practical benefits far outweigh the temporarily loss of a drug-like high. With Smithing Magic, Nero has crafted powerful artifacts, conceptual weapons and tools for his personal use woven from the blood and deaths of those who have fallen at his hand. The ritual is astonishingly simple, requiring on for Nero to inflict a wound on his person and draw out the absorbed blood with his magic. Then the blood coalaces into a orb in his outstretched hand as magic is infused to harden the blood into a crystalline orb. Layers of magic circles will surround the orb as he begins the final process to create the Lacrima, with dragon symbols etching themselves onto the new Lacrima. Once finished, the Krýstallo Aíma ti̱s Zo̱í̱s is finally complete. **'Drákou Nýchi Schismés Gi̱ '(Δράκου νύχι σχισμές Γη, Greek for, "Dragon's Claw Gouges the Earth"): Speaking the invocation his voice is no longer human. Deep and gutteral, its visceral tones tear relentlessly against the walls of the mind, like a thousand nails grinding against steel. Ancient blood magic draws upon the power of the slayer to form an ethereal construct, crimson energy pools outward from outstretched hand, forming into an instrument of death. Massive to behold it towers over Nero shining with translucent golden energy, and extending outward are four jagged claws longer than any human yet sharper than any sword. Monstrous in power, its existence is fleeting, but for this moment, the hand of the mighty Dragon is now manifest. At his command, Nero can with a gesture summon forth minor avatar's of his Dragon Form, to crush and annihilate his foes. Sweeping his arm across his field of vision a behemoth sized claw will rake the landscape, carving out deep gashes in the earth with ravaging force! The world screams in agony as claws designed to sever all things in nature rend through its form. **'Drákou Ptéryga Réntin'nk Ouranoú' (Δράκου Πτέρυγα Ρέντινγκ ουρανού, Greek for, "Dragon's Wing Rends the Sky"): Shimmering golden wings of translucent magical energy unfurl from his back spanning a truly massive and awe-inspiring wingspan. With a single flap, the pressure exerted slams into the ground with such oppressive force as to flatten the surrounding area. Nero is propelled upward in a leap far beyond the ability of any mage, soaring high into the sky. These spectral wings grant Nero unrivaled aerial power as the winds they generate buffet his enemies with enough concussive force to pulverize stone and metal and by wrapping a single wing around him, he can shield himself from powerful magical attacks directed at him. **'Ptó̱si̱ tou Drákou vrychi̱thmós tou Ouranoú' (Πτώση του Δράκου βρυχηθμός του Ουρανού, Greek for, "Dragon's Roar, Heaven's Fall" lit. "When Dragon's Roar, Heaven Falls"): **'Anávasi̱: O vasiliás tou Drákou' (ανάβαση: Ο βασιλιάς του Δράκου, Greek for, "Ascension: King of Dragons") Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Author-Exclusive Content